Konoha High School: La vida de Sakura Haruno
by Konata-Haruno-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno llega a su nueva escuela con la esperanzas de poder hacer nuevos amigos, pero lo que no sabe es que va a provocar que el orden desaparezca, pues conseguirá lo que nadie había hecho hasta ahora: enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Una cabeza rosada apareció bajo las sábanas. Sakura Haruno cumpliría los dieciséis dentro de poco, y lo haría lejos de sus amigos.

Los padres de Sakura habían decidido mudarse a una lejana ciudad de Japón, Konoha, por causas de trabajo. Cuando la pelirrosa pensó que se había demorado bastante en levantarse decidió ir a desayunar. La noche anterior había estado preparando las maletas y al cruzar su habitación se tropezó con una y cayó al suelo.

Después de maldecir por lo bajo fue a la cocina. Allí se encontraba su madre, que, a pesar de tener bastante dinero como para contratar personal, siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer las tareas domésticas.

- Buenos días, cariño. Desayuna bien y dúchate, ¡qué en dos horas debemos coger el avión!- Su madre siempre se ponía histérica cuando debían montar en avión. Sakura pensaba que en el fondo le daba miedo, aunque nunca lo demostraba.

Ayumi Haruno era la mujer más fuerte, psíquicamente, que conocía, y Sakura podía estar orgullosa de decir que se parecía mucho a ella. No sólo físicamente, pues el rosado cabello lo había heredado de ella, sino que Sakura Haruno tampoco se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad.

Cuatro horas y una bolsa de cacahuetes (cortesía de la azafata) después ya habían llegado a Konoha. Era una ciudad pequeña, pero bonita. Poco después llegaron al futuro apartamento de sus padres. Sakura viviría en un internado, Konoha High School. Esa noche ayudó a sus padres a acomodar algunas cosas para poder vivir y, exhausta, se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente su madre la llevaría a su nuevo instituto y quería estar presentable.

Al día siguiente cuando subió a un taxi junto a su madre se empezó a poner nerviosa. Esperaba hacer amigos pronto, porque, aunque no lo pareciera, era muy mala expresando sus sentimientos.

Por fin llegaron a Konoha High School. Cuando bajó del coche vio un gran edificio rodeado de jardines. Pensó que era realmente hermoso.

Traspasaron la verja y pudo ver que el lugar estaba dividido en seis edificios. Todos igual de hermosos e imponentes. Entraron en uno de los edificios y, acompañados de una amable mujer de cabello corto que les enseñó el camino, llegaron al despacho de la directora.

La directora era una mujer que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que en realidad era. Llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas y, esto era lo que más resaltaba, un prominente busto. Su expresión era dura, pero bastante amable, y sus ambarinos ojos les daban la bienvenida junto con una sencilla sonrisa. Sakura se fijó en la pared detrás de la mujer, en ella había cuatro retratos. Un hombre de pelo largo y castaño, otro con pelo blanco, un tercero que parecía ser el mas viejo y un cuarto de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Pensó que serían los antiguos directores. Su madre fue la primera en hablar, sacándola de sus pensamientos:

- Buenos días, soy Ayumi Haruno. Ésta es mi hija, Sakura.

- Bienvenidas las dos a Konoha High School. Sakura a partir de ahora serás una de mis alumnas. Te hemos asignado una residencia. Las habitaciones son de dos, por lo tanto la compartirás con otra alumna. Shizune, quiero que acompañes a la señorita Haruno a su habitación mientras yo hablo con su madre.

La joven que las había acompañado, en esos momentos se encontraba de pie en una esquina, pero se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Sakura la siguió y juntas emprendieron el camino de lo que sería la futura casa de la pelirrosa. Mientras caminaban Shizune le indicó donde estaban las aulas, el gimnasio, y hasta una hermosa piscina. Le contó como eran las clases y que algunos profesores eran realmente raros. Sakura se hizo amiga de la joven enseguida.

Juntas llegaron a un pasillito empedrado junto un pequeño parque, coronado con una fuente. Apoyados en la pared había un grupo de jóvenes en corro. Shizune se acercó enfadada.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que estáis haciendo, jovencitos! – Les quitó una revista de las manos a uno de los chicos. – Está prohibida esta clase de material. Sois menores y tenemos normas. ¿Acaso no lo decimos siempre a principio de curso?

- Los siento Shizune-neechan. Es que la encontré por ahí y tenía curiosidad.- Habló un chico que, según Sakura, era muy parecido a uno de los directores que había visto en el despacho de Tsunade, el rubio de ojos azules.

- ¿Y vosotros? La verdad, de Naruto me lo esperaba.- Así que se llamaba Naruto. Era un nombre extraño.- Pero no de vosotros. Incluso está Sasuke.- Un joven de pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color que hasta ahora había permanecido ajeno al jaleo los miró. Sakura sintió un extraño sentimiento en el estómago al mirarle. Era, lo que mucha podrían considerar, guapo. En realidad, era el chico más guapo que Sakura había visto en toda su vida. Entonces el joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y la miró, causando un sonrojo por parte de ella, que no se esperaba que la mirara tan fijamente. El resto de chicos también repararon en Sakura, que se había mantenido alejada de la discusión. Naruto se adelantó y se presentó.

- Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, aunque por aquí me llaman el Gran rey Uzumaki. ¿Eres nueva, no? Bienvenida.- Sakura le respondió con una tímida sonrisa, le sorprendió la efusividad con la el chico se había presentado.

- No mientas a los nuevos Naruto, nadie te llama el gran rey Uzumaki, es muy problemático. Por cierto me llamo Shikamaru Nara. Y éstos son Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Sai y, el testarudo de ahí es Sasuke Uchiha. – Los aludidos le dedicaron una sonrisa y un bienvenida, todos menos Sasuke que permanecía mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Chicos, ésta es Sakura Haruno será vuestra nueva compañera a partir de ahora. Por cierto Shikamaru, ya que eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil podrías dar ejemplo a tus compañeros y confiscar estas cosas.- dijo señalando la revista, en la cual Sakura había podido ver una chica casi desnuda.

- Ahh, yo no elegí serlo, es muy problemático. Pero intentaré que Naruto no se meta en más lios.

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada, me la encontré tirada en el suelo...

Después de callar al rubio y despedirse del grupo de chicos, Shizune y Sakura siguieron su camino hasta un edificio lleno de puertas. Subieron las escaleras y tocaron a la habitación ciento treinta y dos. Una chica de la misma estatura que Sakura, con ojos azul celeste y el rubio y largo cabello cogido con una cola de caballo les abrió la puerta. Parecía sorprendida por verlas allí.

Buenos días Ino, ésta será tu nueva compañera de cuarto, se llama Sakura Haruno. – ahora se dirigió hacia la pelirrosa.- Sakura, esta será tu compañera de ahora en adelante, Ino Yamanaka. Espero que os llevéis bien.

- Bienvenida, Sakura. Espero que seamos muy amigas.

- Gra - gracias. Yo también lo espero. - dijo tímidamente la joven.

Tras decir esto la directora y su madre llegaron a la habitación.

- Parece que ya os habéis conocido. Sakura, será mejor que te despidas de tu madre a solas. Shizune, vámonos.

Los dos mujeres se alejaron dejando solas a las pelirrosas y a Ino, quién volvió a la habitación para dejar intimidad a madre e hija.

- Sakura, te voy a echar de menos. Cuídate, y estudia mucho. Volveré a visitarte pronto. Y haz muchos amigos. Te quiero.

Las dos Haruno se abrazaron.

- Yo también te quiero mamá.- respondió la joven.

- Hasta luego, llámanos si tienes alguna duda, cariño.

Ayumi Haruno se alejó de su hija y se marchó. Mientras Sakura entró a su nueva habitación. Ino estaba esperándola.

- Ehh, hola. - ¿Hola? ¿Es lo único que sabía decir? ¡Vamos Sakura dí algo!

- Hola, Sakura, ¿no? Es un nombre muy bonito. Bueno supongo que tengo que ponerte al día sobre este instituto.

Después de unos minutos de charla Ino y Sakura ya hablaban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Ino le contó que los chicos que había visto antes eran de su clase, los clasificó a todos como unos tontos de remate. A todos menos a Sasuke Uchiha, parece que era uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela. Pero él no parecía interesado en ninguna chica. Sakura le preguntó si a Ino también le gustaba el chico azabache.

- Supongo que sí, de todas formas, ¿a quién no le gustaría? Es realmente guapo. Pero…- la rubia se sonrojó un poco. – A-a mi me gusta otra persona… s-se llama Sai.

- ¿Sai?, me parece que lo he visto, la verdad me recuerda un poco a Sasuke.

- Ohh, pero solo en el físico, su actitudes son totalmente diferentes. Sai es…

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando y contando sus respectivas vidas. Antes de irse a dormir Sakura ya sabía de memoria todo lo que necesitaría saber acerca de ese lugar, como si hubiera vivido toda su vida allí. Pero el cansancio pudo con ella, y al día siguiente tendrían clase así que decidieron dormir.

Esa noche un chico moreno pasó por los sueños de Sakura, aunque al día siguiente no lo recordaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Me ha costado bastante ingeniármelas para este capitulo, pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien, espero vuestras reviews con críticas, sugerencias, o lo que queráis. Que disfrutéis y... ¡a leer!

Al día siguiente Ino y Sakura se levantaron tarde y tuvieron que correr para llegar al aula. Por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado. Cuando entraron Sakura se fijó en el chico serio y moreno que se hacía llamar Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba sentado junto a Naruto, éste último no paraba de hablar.

- Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando?- Ino la sacó de su embelesamiento.

- ¿Qué? Yo…lo siento no te estaba escuchando.- se disculpó la pelirrosa.

- Te estoy diciendo que estas son Tenten Ama y Hinata Hyuga, mis mejores amigas.

La Haruno se fijó en dos chicas, una morena con dos graciosos moños y otra de pelo largo y azulado. Las dos le sonreían tímidamente.

- Hola, encantada de conoceros yo soy Sakura Haruno. Espero que seamos muy amigas.- dijo con la sonrisa más amable que podía dar.

- Nosotras también lo esperamos.- respondió Tenten. La otra chica asintió, pero cambió su expresión enseguida.

- Oh no, ahí viene.- Hinata miraba a la puerta con cara de asustada.

Las demás la imitaron y vieron entrar una silueta delgada. Una chica pelirroja con gafas y un uniforme muy ajustado había entrado a clase. Por lo que Ino le contó la noche anterior sabía que su nombre era Karin, y que ella era, por así decirlo, la que mandaba en toda la escuela. Tras ella aparecieron otras dos chicas, sus perritos falderos, como las había descrito su nueva amiga.

Karin miró con interés a Sakura y se acercó a ella.

- Tu nombre.- fue lo único que dijo.

- Ehh…yo…soy Sakura Haruno.- Tal y como había dicho la Yamanaka, era muy mandona.

- ¿Sakura, eh? – la miró de arriba abajo como sopesándola. Después miró a Ino y a las otras y volvió a Sakura.- Si quieres ser popular en este instituto será mejor que vayas con otras compañías, en eso te puedo ayudar. Me llamo Karin. ¿Otras compañías? Sin duda esa chica no le caía nada bien.

- Lo siento, pero creo que se elegir por mi misma y sé perfectamente quien me conviene y quien no. – Toda la clase, que había oído la conversación, miró estupefacta a las dos chicas, seguramente nadie le había dicho nunca que no a la grandiosa Karin.

La pelirroja salió de su shock, parecía realmente confusa y enfadada. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para decirle a ella qué no? Nadie se atrevía a darle un no por respuesta. Pero si quería la guerra la tendría, al fin y al cabo, ella ganaría.

- Está bien, Haruno. Si crees que puedes ir contra mí lo llevas claro. Yo mando sobre todos y todo en esta escuela así que más vale que lo tengas en mente.

Sakura se quedó contrariada, ¿tan malo era lo que había dicho? Karin se alejó y se sentó en su sitio, no sin antes saludar a Sasuke de forma melosa, aunque éste pasó olímpicamente de la chica. Parecía que a Karin también le gusta el Uchiha.

El profesor llegó minutos después. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, con pelo gris y una extraña máscara que le tapaba casi todo el rostro.

- Llegas tarde Kakashi-sensei.- le regañó Naruto con cara de frustración, parecía que le recriminaba más por haber llegado tan pronto.

- Ahh, lo siento, lo siento. Es que me he encontrado con una ancianita y he tenido que ayudarla a cruzar la calle y…

- Kakashi-sensei, estamos en un internado. Aquí no hay ancianitas.

- Ehh, si bueno… empecemos con la clase.- Dejó de leer el libro que llevaba en la mano y se fijó en Sakura.- Vaya parece que aún no te has presentado a tus compañeros.- dijo invitándola a darse a conocer.

Sakura se levantó y se puso enfrente de la clase. Todos la estaban mirando. Incluso el Uchiha la miraba fijamente, y eso puso nerviosa a la chica.

- Yo…me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo quince años y ehh…espero que podamos llevarnos bien todos. – Al decir esto último Karin hizo un ruido extraño.

- ¿Tienes algo que compartir con nosotros, Karin?- dijo el profesor de la máscara. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, por favor, siéntate Sakura.

La chica lo obedeció, sentándose al lado de Ino, quién la felicitó por poner en su sitio a Karin, aunque eso conllevaría graves consecuencias.

La clase transcurrió sin más problemas y poco a poco se fue pasando la mañana. Conoció otros de sus profesores como Gai, Kurenai y Asuma.

A la hora del almuerzo Sakura y las otras tres chicas fueron hacia la cafetería. Era realmente grande y hermosa, como la mayoría de las cosas que había en ese lugar. Con muchas mesas de metal y una gran terraza donde poder comer al aire libre, aunque, no salieron afuera. Después de elegir su comida las cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

Tenten y Hinata resultaron ser tan simpáticas como Ino. Tenten era muy alegre aunque a veces era poco femenina y Hinata era demasiado tímida, pero tenía un gran corazón. Las cuatro estaban tan metidas en su conversación que no se percataron en que dos chicos se acercaban a ellas. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a su lado, eran Naruto y Sasuke.

- Hola chicas.- saludó el rubio.- Sakura-chan, veo que ya has hecho amigas. Te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? – Naruto sonrió.

- Hola Naruto.- respondió la pelirrosa.- ¿Y…?- Añadió mirando a Sasuke, aunque ya sabía su nombre.

- Este tonto se llama Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

- No me llames tonto, idiota. – Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar. El moreno tenía una voz grave y fría.

- ¡Pues no me llames idiota!...

- Naruto, ¿nos vas a decir para que habéis venido?- Interrumpió Ino.

- Pues quería decirle a Sakura-chan que tuviera cuidado con Karin. Ella solo ha recibido un no en toda su vida, y fue cuando el tonto de Sasuke rechazó salir con ella. Está bien que le dejes las cosas claras, esa chica, no es ni la mitad de lo que se cree. Pero lo que sí es, es peligrosa.

- Gracias por preocuparte Naruto pero se cuidarme sola, además no creo que pueda hacerme mucho aquí. – De todas formas intentaría ir con cuidado.

- Hmp, se nota que no conoces a Karin. – Sakura miró a Sasuke intrigada. Aunque éste miraba al vacío.- Tiene muchos ases bajo la manga.

- Bueno chicas, tened cuidado. Vosotras tambien, Ino, Tenten, Hinata. – Naruto mostró su sonrisa una vez más y ambos chicos se alejaron. Lo que no sabían es que Karin los había visto hablar con las chicas.

- N-Naruto-kun sabe mi nombre, y-yo…- Hinata se había puesto completamente roja y jugueteaba con los dedos tímidamente.

- Hinata, ¿no te gustará Naruto, verdad?- preguntó Sakura divertida.

- ¡¿Qué? Y-yo, pues yo…E-en realidad yo…- El rojo candente de la cara de Hinata pasó a un nivel mayor. Era obvio que le gustaba.

Karin, seguida de su séquito, se dirigió a al mesa donde estaban sentadas las chicas. Había decidido empezar con su venganza. Pasó a su lado y, disimuladamente, tiró el refresco que llevaba en la mano por encima de Sakura. No le había sentado bien que Sasuke hubiera hablado con una don nadie como ella.

- ¡Uy! Lo siento mucho Haruno, pero de ese color te queda mucho mejor el pelo.- Se rió de su propio chiste. Todos se quedaron pasmados. Eso era mucho incluso para Karin.

- ¡Serás zorra!- Sakura se había enfadado de verdad.- A lo mejor esa ropa tan ajustada no deja que te llegue la sangre al cerebro y por eso vas tirando refrescos encima de la gente. –la pelirroja la miró con odio, pero continuó su burla.

- Míralo por el lado bueno Haruno, al menos ahora no pareces un chicle pegado a un palo.

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacia Karin, pero un brazo se interpuso en su camino. Sasuke volvía a estar allí y se había puesto entre las dos.

- Karin, déjala. Si no le diré a Tsunade que intervenga.

- Ohh, Sasuke, ella me ha insultado. Solo intentaba defenderme. – Paró un momento para pensar, cosa que a Sakura le parecía imposible que pudiera hacer.- Pero si tú me lo pides tendré que parar. – Se acercó a Sasuke, aunque éste se apartó rápidamente de ella. Entre tanto, Sakura no se daría por vencida, así que se defendió.

- ¡Tú has sido la que me has tirado el refresco! Has empezado y…

- Shikamaru.- Sasuke llamó a un chico con coleta que pasaba por allí, quién, se acercó al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

- Estas dos se están peleando, será mejor que las pares, antes de que pase algo de lo que se arrepientan. –dijo mientras se marchaba.

- Ahh, qué problemático. Karin, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu sitio? Yo me ocuparé de Sakura. – La pelirroja se fue con aire triunfante, seguida de las otras dos chicas.

- Pero si ha sido ella quien empezó…

- Mira, Sakura, no quiero problemas. No importa quien empezara, no debes seguirle el juego a Karin.

- Sakura, Shikamaru tiene razón.- Esta vez era Ino la que hablaba.- Está bien que no hayas aceptado su invitación. Pero es como jugar con fuego.

Todos le decían lo mismo, ya estaba harta, pero intentó calmarse. Finalmente, Sakura se rindió e intentó olvidarse de Karin. Se fue a su habitación a ducharse. Tenía el pelo lleno de refresco, y como era viernes tenían la tarde libre. Cuando se metió en la ducha le vino a la mente Sasuke. Él había intervenido para que no se pelearan. Sakura se sorprendió al notar que su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso sentía algo por el moreno? No, si ni siquiera lo conocía.

Sakura salió de la ducha y se vistió, continuaba pensando en el Uchiha. Cuando salió del baño se sorprendió al ver a las chicas en la habitación. Parecían ansiosas por decir algo. Sakura las miró esperando a que tomaran la palabra. Fue Tenten quién decidió hablar.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- ¿Conseguir qué?

- Principalmente que Sasuke Uchiha te hablara, pero lo que no nos esperábamos es que te defendiera de Karin.- Ino parecía muy emocionada.

- No me defendió, evitó una pelea. ¿Y qué tiene de raro qué me hablara?

- V-verás Sakura,- comenzó Hinata.- Sasuke-kun no suele hablar con ninguna chica. Y eso nos hace pensar que…- Miró a las otras indecisa.

- Nos hace pensar que algo en ti ha hecho que él se fije por fin en una mujer. Y ya era hora.-añadió riéndose.-Cuando Karin se entere de que a Sasuke le gustas se va a poner hecha una furia.- Ino parecía alegrarse por la idea.

- Hmm, no creo que sea eso.- Aunque en el fondo le gustaba la idea. Pero se dijo a si misma que eran bobadas.

- Por cierto,- continuó Tenten, cambiando de tema.- Esta tarde vamos a ver el partido de baloncesto. ¿Quieres venir a verlo, Sakura?

- ¿Baloncesto?

- Si, nuestro equipo va a jugar un partido contra otro instituto. Si ganamos, pasamos a las finales.

- Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Al fin y al cabo todo el instituto iría a verlo.

Minutos después las cuatro caminaban en dirección a la cancha de baloncesto. Se sentaron en una de las primeras gradas. Hacia un calor terrible y casi no había sombra para refugiarse. A pesar de eso los jugadores seguían preparándose para jugar. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke y Naruto formaban parte del equipo.

- No me habíais dicho que ellos también jugaban.

- Sí, Sasuke es el capitán del equipo.

- Como no…- las chicas rieron ante ese comentario.

- Mirad, allí esta Karin. – Apareció en una esquina de la pista con un traje de animadora, igual de ajustado que el de esa mañana. Enseguida se puso a interpretar lo que la pelirrosa dedujo que era un baile. – Solo está aquí para animar a Sasuke.

Sakura miró al moreno, le sentaba muy bien el uniforme de baloncesto. El partido comenzó. El equipo contrario era muy bueno, pero ellos eran mejores. Sasuke hizo un triple a los cinco minutos de partido, cosa que provocó enorme grito entre las espectadoras femeninas y otro ridículo baile de Karin. Pero los demás miembros también se pudieron lucir. Hasta Naruto logró encestar. Claro que no logró arrancar de las chicas otro de esos grandes gritos hormonales.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que terminase y Konoha iba ganando. El equipo contrario no se rendía pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando sonó la sirena que indicaba el final del partido. Ese había sido un gran partido. Los integrantes de los dos equipos se dirigieron a los banquillos para descansar. Mientras los espectadores se marchaban, algunos seguían vitoreando a los jugadores pero las gradas fueron vaciándose poco a poco. Karin y las otras también se fueron después de intentar felicitar a Sasuke, quién volvió a ignorarlas.

- Vamos.- Ino cogió de la mano a Sakura y las cuatro se dirigieron con los chicos.

- ¿Pero qué haces, Ino?

- Vamos a felicitarlos por haber ganado.- Llegaron a su lado y éstos las miraron. – ¡Enhorabuena chicos! Lo habéis hecho genial ¿Verdad, Sakura?

- ¿Qué…? Ehh…Si lo habéis hecho muy bien.

- Gracias Sakura-chan, y a ti también Ino. Aunque seguramente lo diréis por el tonto de Sasuke. Ya que es el rey del equipo. – Naruto lo miró con un poco de celos.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames tonto, idiota.

- Si yo soy idiota tú eres…

- Naruto, Sasuke dejadlo ya.- Quien había hablado era un chico de pelo castaño y largo y unos ojos perlados muy parecidos a los de Hinata.

- Neji, tu también lo has hecho genial.- dijo Tenten un poco sonrojada.

- Gracias Tenten.

Naruto parecía haber tenido una repentina idea.

- Mmm, chicas que les parece venir esta noche a nuestra habitación para celebrar que hemos ganado. Iremos Neji, Sai, el tonto de Sasuke y yo. ¿Qué os parece?

- ¡Genial! Pero no os intentéis aprovechar de nosotras.- dijo Ino en broma.

- ¡Claro que no!, como mucho el pervertido de Sasuke…- No pudo terminar la frase pues recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Ay! ¿Tonto, por qué me pegas?

- ¿Por qué será? Idiota. – Todos menos Sasuke y Naruto se echaron a reír.

- Bueno pues esta noche vamos a vuestra habitación. Hasta luego.- Se despidió Ino.

Las chicas dejaron solos a los chicos quienes fueron a lo vestuarios a ducharse y cambiarse.

- ¿Por qué les has dicho que vinieran, Naruto?

- Porque una fiesta sin chicas no es una fiesta, tonto.- Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía de manera perversa.

- Naruto tiene razón, si vienen las chicas será más divertido.- Sai había llegado junto a ellos.

- Ves, tonto. Sai está de mi parte.

- Solo lo dice porque quiere estar junto a Ino. – Sasuke parecía un poco mosqueado por la aparición de las cuatro jóvenes en su habitación.

Mientras tanto Neji intervino.

- ¿Por que has invitado también a Hinata? Ella no está hecha para estas cosas.

- Venga Neji, deja de protegerla, que ya es mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones. Además, Hinata es muy sexy y tiene unas grandes…-Naruto recibió otro golpe, esta vez por parte de Neji.

- Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase.

- No te pongas así Neji, también he invitado a Tenten, ¿no? A ella le gustas.- El chico de los ojos perlados apartó la mirada para que no se notara el pequeño rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.- Y Sakura-chan será para Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?, A mí no me metas idiota.

- Venga, si es muy guapa, además, ¿no te has fijado en como te mira?

- Pues no, y no me interesa. ¿Y que clase de fiesta vamos a dar entre ocho personas en una habitación tan pequeña?

- Ya veremos, ¡lo bueno es que hemos ganado el partido, tonto!

- No gracias a ti idiota…

- Chicos.-interrumpió Sai.-Tengo una idea para que esta noche sea más divertida.- Todos le miraron intrigados y él joven compuso una traviesa sonrisa.

Entre tanto las chicas también se emocionaban en su habitación.

- ¿No es estupendo? Pero tendremos que arreglarnos un poco. ¿Y si me pongo mi falda roja? Tengo que estar presentable para los chicos.-Decía Ino mientras revolvía en su armario.

- Querrás decir para Sai.- A Tenten le divertía ver como la rubia se ponía histérica.

- Yo…ehh… Pues si cae ante mis encantos tampoco me disgustaría.- las cuatro amigas le rieron ante el comentario.- Y tú, ¿no te vas a poner guapa para Neji? – continuó con una pícara sonrisa.

- Hinata. –Sakura interrumpió la escena.- ¿Neji es…tu hermano?

- Te has fijado, ¿verdad? En realidad es mi primo.

- Ahora que lo pienso…Tenten eso te convierte en familia de Hinata.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? Yo no tengo nada con Neji.

- Vale, vale.- Ino parecía disfrutar con eso.

- Será mejor ir a nuestro cuarto a cambiarnos, Tenten. – Así, Hinata y Tenten dejaron solas a las dos amigas.

Las chicas se arreglaron un poco. No querían ir con el uniforme escolar. Y cuando estuvieron listas se reunieron de nuevo con las otras. Juntas fueron hacía la habitación que compartían Naruto y Sasuke.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y el chico rubio se levantó para abrir.

- Hola chicas, vaya que guapas estáis sin el uniforme…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que normalmente no estamos guapas?

- No me refería a eso Sakura-chan.-dijo disculpándose.

Los cinco entraron a la habitación. Sai estaba tumbado en una de las dos camas, Sasuke sentado en la otra y Neji estaba examinando minuciosamente una sandía. En ese momento Sai se levantó de un salto y arrebató la fruta de las manos al castaño.

- ¿Os apetece un trozo de sandía?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Como no tenían sillas suficientes algunos se sentaron en el suelo. Sai partió la fruta y le dio un trozo a cada uno. Neji fue hasta Hinata y cogió el trozo que le pertenecía a la joven.

- Neji…

- Yo, lo siento Hinata es que me gusta mucho la sandía, ¿no te importa verdad?- Dijo un poco avergonzado.

- Bueno, si te gusta tanto puedes comértela.- Hinata siempre era muy amable con todo el mundo, tal vez demasiado.

Los amigos se pusieron a hablar del partido, gastándose bromas los unos a los otros. Sakura empezó a sentirse mareada, hacía rato que había encontrado un extraño sabor en la sandía y había decidido no acabar su ración. Se levantó y salió al balcón. Necesitaba despejar su mente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Oyó a alguien acercarse y se giró. Sasuke Uchiha se apoyó en la barandilla, a su lado, y miró al cielo. Sakura se quedó mirándole, cada vez le parecía más atractivo. El moreno se dio cuenta de que lo miraba pero la pelirrosa volvió la vista al suelo.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué…qué le habéis echado a la sandía?-Dijo mientras hipaba.

- Así que te has dado cuenta.

- Sí, bueno era bastante obvio.

- Fue idea de Sai ponerle alcohol. Pero creo que se ha pasado.- dijo mientras miraba la extraña escena del interior.

Sakura se giró para verla también. Sai e Ino estaban muy animados, y cada vez más juntos, mientras continuaban comiendo y charlando; Neji se había tumbado en la cama, se encontraba fatal después de haberse tomado su ración y la de su prima. Tenten se encontraba al pie de esa misma cama, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas, su estado era igual que el del Hyuga. Naruto se había quedado dormido y había caído en el regazo de Hinata, la cual no sabía muy bien lo que hacer, excepto sonrojarse. No pudieron evitar reírse al verlos. Sakura miró al chico de nuevo. Tal vez era producto de la bebida pero, quizá si sintiera algo por él. Se ruborizó de solo pensarlo y, de nuevo, apartó la mirada.

- Si mi madre se entera que en mi primer día me he emborrachado, me mata.

- Hmp.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que la chica no llegó a ver.

- Parece que a ti no te afecta el alcohol.-continuó.

- Hmp.- Sasuke esperó a que siguiera, pero lo que dijo a continuación la pelirrosa lo sorprendió.

- Sin duda eres perfecto, por eso todas las chicas van detrás de ti. Incluso la zorra de Karin.

- Hmp.

- ¡¿Es lo único qué sabes decir? Sasuke, yo…- Pero Sakura no pudo terminar la frase. El alcohol pudo con ella. Antes de caer el suelo Sasuke la logró agarrar.

El chico suspiró, no sabía si estaba enfadado con Sai por hacerles beber, aunque fuera viernes y al día siguiente no tuvieran clase; con Sakura por no habar terminado la frase; o consigo mismo por haber permitido que todo eso pasara. Dejó a la chica tumbada en la cama vacía y se acercó a Hinata, quién continuaba con Naruto sobre ella.

Sasuke apartó al rubio de la joven, aunque éste siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

- Hinata, será mejor que os vayáis ya. Yo llevaré a Sakura, y entre tú e Ino a Tenten.

- V-vale.- Hinata se levantó y con mucho esfuerzo logró que Ino también lo hiciera, para poder llevar a su amiga, que se encontraba fatal.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de las chicas Hinata se llevó a su compañera a su habitación. Dejando a los otros tres solos.

Ino abrió la puerta, después de varios intentos, y entraron. El chico depositó a Sakura en su cama con delicadeza y la tapó con una manta, mientras, Ino los observaba sonriendo.

Sasuke miró por última vez a la pelirrosa. Ésta dormía placidamente, y su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración. El Uchiha se marchó de allí mientras escuchaba un buenas noches de Ino que ni se molestó en responder.

Esa noche, todos se durmieron enseguida, todos excepto Sasuke. Algo pasaba por su cabeza. Algo que no lograba entender.

Aquel fue el primer día en Konoha de Sakura. Ese día Sakura Haruno había hecho amigos, enemigos; se había divertido, se había emborrachado y…se había enamorado. El día más inolvidable de toda su vida.


End file.
